Steamhouse of Horror XXII
Steamhouse of Horror XXII is a Thomas parody of Treehouse of Horror XXII from The Simpsons Intro The opening has Thomas with a bag of candy that Emily wants him to donate. Thomas runs away, promising he won't eat it. After driving many miles he reaches "Candy-Eating Peak." He runs and climbs up it until he falls into a hole, and gets trapped under a boulder. He calls 911, who say they'll be there in 20 minutes not being able to wait that long, Thomas tries to eat his buffer off. He eats his left buffer and wheels off, then finally eats his right buffer off and opens the bag and it's turns out to be vegetables with a message from James and Rosie who took his candy. They are seen laughing and eating candy. Then, the camera zooms in on James's mouth, showing the episode's title. At the end, a Christmas carol is played as all the characters that appeared say various things about Christmas, such as Emily saying that making a sweater loses 27 people their jobs. At the very end, Duke shows up in a black tutu, asking when the Black Swan comes up, and everyone becomes nervous. The Diving Bell and Butterball Thomas is paralyzed by a black widow spider and is unable to speak, hinting his case is locked-in syndrome. While Rosie is reading a long book to Thomas, Thomas tries to tell Rosie he doesn't want to listen, and starts farting repeatedly. Rosie figures out that Thomas can communicate this way. Then, Thomas is bitten by a spider from the Sodor Nuclear Power Plant, parodying Spider-Man. Dial D for Diddly http://images.wikia.com/simpsons/images/b/b9/Ned_Kills_People%3F%3F%3F%3F.jpgAdded by Firemime475Edit Edward is tricked by Thomas to kill by Thomas using a voice warper to pose as God. Edward kills many of Thomas's enemies, starting Diesel after Edward sees Diesel dumping radioactive waste into a lake. Thomas tells Edward to turn Diesel to ashes, then pee on the ashes. Edward then cuts Diesel's face off and throws it into the lake, and Diesel's face grows a third eye. Edward also kills Diesel 10 and Annie and Clarabel. Annie and Clarabel are lred by free cigarettes, then killed, parodying Wile E. Coyote but without failure. Edward figures out Thomas made him into a killer when Thomas says hi to James. Edward then appears behind Thomas. Thomas starts burning Edward's Holy Bible that he had on his footplate when suddenly the roof is torn off and the real God chokes Thomas to death. Emily comes in and asks if God can fix everything, but God says the Devil wouldn't like it. The Devil appears with Molly's Twin, and it is shown that God is under the Devil's power when the Devil asks for a coffee. In the Na'ViEdit Henry and James are sent to Rigel 7 (the home planet of Kang and Kodos) to retrieve Hilarium. James impregnates a local inhabitant named Kamala on the way. The hilarium is found when Kamala's parents say that hilarium is needed for their pregnant females, or they will get grumpy. When shown the hilarium, Percy contacts the army that sent him and James to Rigel 7. The army attacks, but the animals on Rigel 7 are stronger, beating them all up. James finally gets rid of Superintendant Chalmers by telling him he had something on his cheek while Chalmers was in a battle suit, causing Chalmers to hit himself and plummet. Category:The Simpsons Parodies Category:Thomas episodes Category:Emily episodes Category:Edward episodes Category:James episodes Category:Henry episodes Category:Rosie episodes Category:Kang episodes Category:Halloween episodes Category:2011